


Black Angel

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Bestiality, Bull John Marston, F/M, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Bonnie va a comprare un nuovo toro.Un animale nero, con tre cicatrici sul muso, attira la sua attenzione.





	Black Angel

Bonnie McFarlane era una brava mandriana. A differenza degli uomini del ranch, lei sapeva sempre esattamente di cosa avevano bisogno. Dopotutto, una fattoria non si porta avanti da sola. Servono scelte oculate, e occhio per gli acquisti.  
Proprio quel giorno si era avviata ad un ranch vicino per acquistare un toro. L'ultimo era stato rubato dai ladri - maledetti - e quindi doveva procurarsene uno nuovo. I proprietari erano stati molto disponibili, lasciandole il tempo di esaminare le creature una ad una. Erano tutte sane, e dall'aspetto si sarebbe detto pure ben nutrite. Tra i cinque tori disponibili all'acquisto, ce n'erano due rossi, uno nero e due pezzati. Uno dei rossi era davvero imponente, dal garrese alto e le corna lunghe, nonostante anche uno dei pezzati non era affatto male. Il toro nero, però, la incuriosì subito. Aveva tre grosse cicatrici sul muso, di cui una che gli attraversava il naso umido. Bonnie si fermò a guardarlo, poggiando il palmo della mano sul muso dell'animale. Quello sbuffò, allargando le narici, abbassando la testa per permettere alla donna di non alzare troppo il braccio. Aveva uno sguardo intelligente, in qualche modo anche gentile. Due grandi occhi grigi, che la scrutavano con un genuino interesse.  
Bonnie si morse un labbro. Non aveva mai incrociato lo sguardo di una bestia che aveva un'aria così sveglia, ma non sarebbe bastata come credenziale per prenderlo. Quelle cicatrici dovevano ricordare un brutto passato, assai maldestro.  
Girò attorno all'animale, carezzandogli la schiena. Non era particolarmente grosso, eppure aveva dei muscoli sodi e ben funzionanti. Nessun problema alle giunture, ma sul fianco pareva avere un'altra ferita, più fresca e ancora aperta.  
"Povera bestia."  
Mormorò, carezzando appena il solco pieno di vecchio sangue non pulito. Il toro sbuffò ancora, muovendo la testa, agitando la coda con fastidio. Bonnie abbassò ancora le mani, facendole scorrere sul ventre. Era buono, per essere un toro. Non si agitava, e si lasciava toccare, per di più da una sconosciuta! Davvero incredibile. Ma forse era tutta colpa della ferita, che lo rendeva meno scontroso.  
Il proprietario del ranch, il signor Willamson, si avvicinò con un sorriso disponibile.  
"Allora, signorina? Ha trovato ciò che cercava?"  
Lei continuò a far scorrere le mani sul manto dell'animale, sentendo le ossa e i tendini sotto la pelle.  
"Questo capo è ridotto male. Cosa gli è successo?"  
Il signor Willamore fece un suono aspirato tra i denti.  
"E' stato attaccato. Coyote. Ma è come nuovo, a parte queste piccole ferite. E' un ottimo animale."  
Rispose con tono ottimista. Bonnie non ne era per nulla convinta. Quel taglio era troppo slabbrato e minuto, troppo diverso da quello di un semplice morso di coyote.  
"Signor Willamore, questo sembra più una ferita di proiettile. E vista la sua reticenza a dirmi la verità, posso dedurre che stia cercando di vendermi un animale ferito al prezzo di uno sano?"  
Chiese facendo passare nuovamente il palmo sul muso dell'animale. Quello tirò fuori la lingua, leccando la pelle in un lieve sbuffo.  
"Si è ferito incastrandosi in un cancello. Davvero, è un ottimo capo, che vale tutti i soldi."  
Cercò di giustificare ancora Williamson, al limite del balbettio. Il toro spostò lo sguardo scuro sull'uomo, fulminandolo con puro odio. Bonnie non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso, mentre il proprietario indietreggiava appena.  
"Signor Willamore, lei sa che i prezzi che mi ha proposto sono molto alti. Ora, comprendo quel prezzo per uno degli altri animali, ma sicuramente non per questo. Ha molte ferite e cicatrici, di cui una ancora non richiusa. Probabilmente è stata inflitta dai suoi stessi uomini, se non lei direttamente. Forse era un po' troppo vivace?"  
Chiese lei bluffando, sperando di prendere il centro. Willamson deglutì, stringendo le labbra e lanciando uno sguardo fugace al toro. Quello allargò le narici, inspirando il profumo acido della paura che si levava dalla pelle dell'uomo. Bonnie rimase a guardare i due, dire che tra loro non scorreva buon sangue era un eufemismo.  
"Facciamo così. Cercherò di dimenticare il suo imbroglio, il suo inganno... se lei me lo lascia ad un sesto del prezzo originale. Ed io glielo porto via per sempre."  
  
Il toro, che sembrava chiamarsi Marston, la seguiva di buon passo, nonostante la ferita al fianco. Bonnie trottava sul proprio cavallo, lanciando ogni tanto un occhio sul capo della fune legata alla sella. Il temperamento dell'animale era buono, e non temeva particolarmente che potesse fuggire, ma la potenza di quei muscoli avrebbero potuto trascinare a terra il suo destriero in ben poco tempo.  
Mentre tornava verso il proprio ranch, le tasche molto più piene di quello che avrebbero dovuto essere, si perse a fantasticare sul perché il signor Williamson odiasse tanto quell'animale da arrivare a sparargli. Un toro costa, per grazia del Signore! Anche il proprietario più impaurito avrebbe dovuto mettere una mano sul cuore ed una sul portafogli prima di cercare di sbarazzarsene!  
Forse aveva tentato di impalarlo? Aveva cercato di sbranarlo vivo? Immaginava anche troppo bene quel codardo puntargli contro una rivoltella, mentre il toro, imperioso e possente, lo caricava con odio negli occhi.  
Forse era arrabbiato per le cicatrici? Già, le cicatrici sul muso! Sembravano vecchie, ormai rodate. Chissà a cosa erano dovute?  
Si lasciò andare a quei pensieri ancora per qualche chilometro, prima di vedere in lontananza il ranch di famiglia. Spronò il cavallo, e il toro si aggiustò di conseguenza, esibendosi in uno scatto per nulla mediocre.  
Lasciò ad Amos il cavallo, il quale sputò per terra guardando il nuovo arrivato.  
"Ha comprato quel toro? Non varrà due dollari! Questo non resisterà due settimane."  
Masticò squadrando l'animale. Bonnie lo riprese con uno sguardo severo.  
"Ho i miei motivi, Amos. Questo toro vale più di quello che sembra, e una volta che si sarà rimesso non varrà più di un altro."  
L'uomo alzò le braccia in un gesto stizzito.  
"Non riuscirà neppure a trovare il buco giusto, questa stupida bestia. Ti hanno fregato, signorina. Morirà d'infezione! Se suo padre lo venisse a sapere…!"  
La donna mostrò i denti, alzando un indice e avvicinandosi a lui socchiudendo gli occhi. Amos indietreggiò.  
"Non osare ancora alzare la voce in quel modo, Amos. La razza di quest'animale è molto buona, nonostante le sue condizioni. Il seme non cambia efficienza se l'animale è ferito o no. E in quanto al buco giusto, signore… sarà così arzillo e bravo che dovrai impedirgli di scoparsi anche me!"  
Bonnie si era sempre considerata una donna dalla parlantina sciolta ma controllata. Non questa volta. Osservando l'espressione inebetita di Amos, ripensò a ciò che aveva detto e si voltò imbarazzata, stringendo tra le mani la corda del toro. Marston agitò le orecchie, interrogativo, e la seguì trottando fin dentro la stalla. Bonnie lo guidò nell'angolo più nascosto, rendendoli non visibili a chiunque fosse fuori dalla stalla… e la porta chiusa avrebbe impedito a chiunque di entrarci. Appoggiò la testa al legno della parete, tirando un lungo respiro. Chiuse gli occhi. Che imbarazzo.  
Lo sbuffo del toro la riportò alla realtà. Lei rise appena, e gli passò la mano sul capo.  
"Sei proprio un toro di città, tu. Così ben educato. Eppure Williamson non ti piaceva proprio, vero? Che bastardo, chissà cosa ti ha fatto."  
Marston chiuse gli occhi grigi, lasciandosi carezzare. Aveva delle corna affilate, di un bel colore scuro. Il rumore della porta che si apriva le fece alzare la testa. Lo riconobbe dalla voce. Era il loro medico. Amos lo aveva chiamato, alla fine aveva fatto ciò che serviva. Bravo ragazzo.  
"Se non fosse per queste ferite, sarebbe costato molto di più. Avete fatto una buona scelta, Miss."  
"Vedremo se lavorerà nel modo appropriato, e allora potrò dire la stessa cosa con più certezza."  
"Ha dei muscoli sviluppati, sebbene la corporatura non sia mastodontica. Si fidi di me, fisicamente è un ottimo animale."  
"La ferita?" Lo interruppe Bonnie. Il medico mostrò le pinze sporche di sangue che trattenevano un proiettile.  
"Arma da fuoco. Si muoveva bene, anche col proiettile nella carne. È resistente. Probabilmente gli avevano già dato una ricucitura prima della vendita, che poi non ha tenuto."  
Bonnie gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.   
"Non erano lei."   
Lo lodò con una risata. Il medico rise a sua volta, finendo di stringere la cucitura.  
"Troppo gentile, Miss. Ad ogni modo, ora dovrebbe essere a posto. Non lo faccia muovere troppo."  
Bonnie pagò il medico, e rimase a guardare l'animale, nuovamente sola. Marston agitava le orecchie e la coda, sbuffando. Ogni tanto alzava gli zoccoli, come impaziente di uscire e correre. Lei rise.  
"Hai proprio voglia di ingravidare le mie mucche, eh? Purtroppo per te, dovrai aspettare il tempo giusto. Ancora un paio di mesi."  
Gli passò le dita tra il pelo corto, carezzando il collo. Quello sbuffò, e spinse col muso sul petto della donna, gentilmente. Lei sorrise, prendendogli le corna per impedirgli di ferirla con un movimento brusco. L'animale poggiò il naso sui seni, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
Lei ridacchiò ancora, il solletico del respiro dell'animale sulla pelle che la faceva agitare. Cercò di allontanare appena le sue corna, per poi sorridere ancora all'animale.  
"Sei proprio intelligente, vero? E sei anche un galantoro... quasi. Mi hai messo il muso sui seni!"  
Gli sussurrò lei, scendendo a carezzargli la mascella forte, e la fine di una della cicatrici. Era vecchia, e gli dava in fin dei conti perfino un'aria vissuta. Su un uomo sarebbe stata addirittura elegante. Continuò a massaggiargli il muso, iniziando a strofinare il pelo corto, lasciando che il toro si rilassasse e chiudesse gli occhi scuri. Lentamente lei lo portò a sedersi, lì nella stalla, riposando sul fianco sano e lasciando all'aria quello appena ricucito.  
"Bravo. Devi rimanere giù."  
Mormorò Bonnie, continuando a carezzarlo, lasciando che poggiasse parte del capo sulle sue gambe. Anche lei si era seduta, sapendo che solo con una connessione profonda e la volontà di mettersi al livello dell'altro si otteneva il rispetto di un animale. Quindi era scesa con lui, continuando a carezzarlo delicata con le mani callose dai lavori di fattoria.  
Lo sguardo le scivolò tra le zampe potenti del toro, e controllò ad occhio e croce le dimensioni dei testicoli dell'animale.  
"Sono notevoli, vero? Non avrai problemi a mettere incinte le mie signorine."  
Disse lei allegra, dandogli una piccola pacca sull'addome. La bestia muggì piano, e scalciò appena con le zampe posteriori, riaprendo gli occhi per guardarla attentamente. Lei gli carezzò ancora il muso, sorridente, per poi scivolare con la mano sul collo, e sul petto. Era bello passare la mano sul pelo corto e lucido. Nonostante le disgrazie che aveva avuto col suo vecchio proprietario, si era mantenuto perfettamente, con un aspetto in fin dei conti sano e per nulla emaciato.  
Notò solo qualche minuto più tardi che dai ciuffi di pelo che nascondevano il prepuzio alla vista dei comuni mortali stava uscendo la punta sottile e rosea del membro.  
Bonnie rimase a guardarlo stupita, per poi ridacchiare di cuore.  
"Ti ho detto che devi attendere ancora qualche mese! Le mie vacche non sono pronte ad essere ingravidate da te, signorino!"  
Disse piegandosi su di lui ridendo, e Marston ne aprofittò per leccarle piano i seni, tirando su il collo.  
Lei lo lasciò fare un po' sorpresa, per poi tirarsi su e guardarlo piegando la testa, l'aria di una piccola sgridata in arrivo.  
"Marston..."   
Iniziò, alzando un dito. Il toro tirò fuori di nuovo la lingua, e si sforzò di nuovo per andare a leccare il volto e poi i seni, che non resistettero sotto la forza del'appendice bagnata e scivolarono fuori dall'abito. Lei rimase sorpresa a guardare la scena, mentre l'animale iniziò a leccarli con attenzione, come se fossero qualcosa di buono da assaggiare.  
Bonnie rimase impietrita. Non era mai accaduto che un toro si comportasse... così. Man mano che Marston si concentrava sul suo petto e i suoi capezzoli, il suo membro usciva velocemente dalla sacca di pelle che lo conteneva, mostrandosi rosa e bagnato in ogni suo centimetro. La donna rimase a guardarlo, ancora più basita dall'eccitazione che l'animale stava dimostrando in una situazione per la sua specie così poco sessuale.  
"... Sei un toro speciale, vero, Marston?"  
Chiese lei, la voce un po' più bassa. Si morse un labbro, e pensò a ciò che aveva detto ad Amos poco prima. Era tutto uno scherzo di Dio? Del destino? Lo aveva chiesto e ciò era successo? La cosa peggiore era che sentiva il suo corpo rispondere alle stimolazioni dell'animale, i capezzoli che si erano gonfiati e ogni lappata veloce la faceva sentire sempre più calda. Il lungo pene dell'animale era uscito per metà, e un pensiero impuro si impadronì della sua mente. Portò una mano sul muso del toro, carezzandolo, mentre sentiva il proprio pube pulsare alla vista di quel membro così lungo.  
Deglutì silenziosamente, mentre il toro si concentrava su un suo capezzolo preciso, muovendolo in ogni direzione.  
Bonnie non aveva mai voluto un uomo. Non voleva sposarsi e lasciare la propria libertà. Ma ciò non voleva dire che le mancassero certe cose. Si allungò sopra il muso dell'animale, cercando di raggiungere con la mano la punta del suo membro, che afferrò con decisione. Marston sembrò sussultare e passò il naso umido su un suo seno, la lingua ancora poggiata sull'altro. Tra le sue dita sapeva di maschio. Non era poi così diversa da quella di un uomo, la punta di un toro. Senza prepuzio, senza pelle, solo un glande lungo. Lungo più di qualunque altro pene umano.  
Bonnie sospirò, e lentamente fece sollevare il muso del toro, per potersi spostare di fianco a lui. Era stata lei a chiamarlo. Era stata lei a volerlo. E quindi, avrebbe accettato il proprio destino. Si abbassò i pantaloni, con movimenti misurati, e quando espose il pube nudo Marston si tirò su con il muso, guardandola sbattendo gli occhi e muggendo piano.  
"Ti ho voluto io, Marston. Ti ho voluto io così. Perché sono sola, sai? Non lo diresti, ma non darei il mio cuore né la mia... lei... a nessuno di loro."  
Marston chiuse gli occhi e li riaprì. Bonnie avrebbe potuto giurare che le stava sorridendo. Si abbassò su di lui, appoggiandosi al suo fianco, alla sua pancia, e lentamente prese il suo membro tra le mani e lo toccò curiosa. Sapeva maneggiare i genitali di un toro, ma quella era una cosa diversa. Era per lei, quel pene. Lo massaggiò velocemente e lo portò contro la propria apertura già bagnata. Trattenne un sussulto nel sentirlo. La punta premeva e tremava contro il suo ingresso, e spingeva piano per entrare. Neppure in quel frangente Marston era violento. Trattenne una lacrima di gioia e commozione nel pensare a come quell'animale potesse essere tanto più sensibile e bravo di molti uomini, e decise di stimolarsi con la punta, fecendola entrare e uscire dolcemente.  
Il vantaggio dei genitali di un toro era che erano sottili. Carnosi, ma dallo spessore regolare e molto lunghi. Iniziò a sospirare nel sentire la punta muoversi tra le sue grandi e piccole labbra, Marston che poggiò il muso sul suo addome, lasciandola aggrapparsi alle sue corna. Continuarono così per qualche minuto, e quando Bonnie si sentì pronta provò a indietreggiare con il fondoschiena, cercando di far entrare più centimetri. Si allungò parecchio, tentando di rimanere salda e al tempo stesso sentirlo più a fondo. Lasciò un gemito soddisfatto mentre dieci centimetri del toro scivolavano dentro la sua vagina. Era molto più bello che non fare da sola e usando un dito, doveva dire. Forse poteva davvero abituarsi ad una cosa simile. Iniziò a muoversi lentamente, facendo uscire e rientrare parte della lunghezza dell'animale. Sentiva il sospiro del toro farsi più pesante, come il suo, ma neppure ora spingeva, non cercava di farlo entrare maggiormente: si adattava al ritmo della donna, lasciando che fosse lei a decidere ritmo, profondità e velocità della loro unione.  
E Bonnie non poteva che essere più felice.  
Quando il membro del toro tremò più forte contro di lei, premendo dolcemente contro la sua cervice, lei aumentò la velocità, passando la mano con cui teneva il pene davanti, per potersi toccare il clitoride con movimenti circolari.  
Lo sperma del toro la inondò in un modo che non riusciva ad immaginare. Erano animali che venivano tanto, a lungo, ma sentire il condotto e l'utero riempito così... era davvero, davvero piacevole. La donna tremò nel sentire il suo orgasmo arrivare, si toccò più velocemente e affondò il volto nel pelo del toro, gemendo a bassa voce, abituata a fare piano per non farsi sentire. Marston, però, avrebbe sentito tutto. E la cosa, pensò, le faceva piacere.  
Quando si tirò su il membro scivolò fuori dalla sua vagina, poggiando sul pavimento di terra e fieno, sporco di liquido. Bonnie si pulì con gli asciugamani che aveva portato per le sue ferite, aspettando di essere un minimo pulita prima di indossare nuovamente i pantaloni. Guardò il toro e sorrise, carezzandogli nuovamente il muso.  
"Sarai bravissimo, Marston. E forse non dovrai aspettare due mesi... per entrare nuovamente dentro qualcuna."  
Gli sussurrò lei, lasciandogli un bacio sul naso. L'animale fece un verso soddisfatto, e finalmente cheto si appoggiò al terreno anche col muso per dormire. Bonnie uscì lentamente dalla stalla, guardandosi attorno per assicurarsi che nessuno l'avesse vista. L'ultima cosa che voleva era qualche impiccione che le chiedesse cosa aveva fatto per così tanto tempo nella stalla. Rientrò silenziosamente in casa, andando nella propria stanza e preparando un bagno caldo per togliersi ogni traccia del seme appiccicioso e bianco del toro, che ancora le colava tra le gambe.  
Aveva chiesto un toro che potesse saltarle addosso, e l'aveva ottenuto. Ma, dentro di lei, era sicura che fossero anche altre le richieste che forse Dio aveva preso in considerazione. Un compagno che non la facesse sentire sola, ma che fosse nascosto agli occhi del mondo, che non le rubasse il suo posto, che non le rubasse la sua fattoria. Che lavorasse... con lei.  
Marston era tutto questo. Era intelligente - più degli altri uomini della tenuta -, la aiutava, era gentile e non aveva smanie come quelle di diventare il signore delle ricchezze e dei terreni che la sua famiglia aveva tanto a lungo coltivato.  
Da quel tentativo d'inganno era nata la fonte di una felicità.


End file.
